Kinect Star Wars
|genre = Action|modes = Single-player|ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360|succeeded = }}Kinect Star Wars is an action and dancing video game developed by Terminal Reality and published by LucasArts and Microsoft Studios for the Xbox 360. The game can only be played with a Kinect. The game was formally announced at E3 2011 and released worldwide on April 3, 2012. It was the last Star Wars game to be published by LucasArts. Gameplay Players also can lift and throw objects with the Force by using specific gestures. Using the Kinect, the player uses their hands to wield a lightsaber in combat. Plot Jedi Destiny: Dark Side Rising The story takes place during the prequel trilogy timeline of the Star Wars universe, beginning shortly after Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace and concluding with the events of Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith. Players take control of one of multiple Jedi Padawans. Gamemodes Menu Screen Storyline The menu screens between modes have their own storyline. Luke Skywalker sends R2-D2 and C-3PO to retrieve files from the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. In the temple, they meet the "Commander," who "supervises" their mission. The player is the commander and each mode appears as a separate file from the archives. Rancor Rampage In this mode, a Rancor wreaks havoc on different planets, with the player controlling the Rancor. The goal is to destroy everything in their path, the player's arm movements controlling the Rancor's arm movements. The Rancor can also jump and charge. Galactic Dance Off In this mode, very similar to Dance Central, the player copies dance movements the characters on screen perform. Several famous songs are used in the game, such as "Ridin' Solo," but given slight re-writes, such as "I'm Han Solo," to fit the Star Wars universe. Podracing The player controls a podracer and makes their way to the finish line, using their hands to control the podracer. You can choose from the following characters' pods. Destiny Mode All of the Pilots in destiny mode use young Anakin's Podracer from Episode One Pilots: * Noor Sak'ar * Vi Fortuna * Brood Makti * San Maxus * Cha Ji Zhek Quickplay Mode * Cha Ji Zhek (Young Anakins Podracer) * Elan Mak * Teemto Pagalies * Ody Mandrell * Wan Sandage * Ebe E. Endocott * Mars Guo * Mawhonic * Gasgano * Ben Quadinaros * Ark Roose * Aldar Beedo * Dud Bolt * Clegg Holdfast * Boles Roor * Sebulba * Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars Style) Duels of Fate In this mode, the player controls a Jedi and has lightsaber duels with Sith or other sword-wielding opponents. Reception Kinect Star Wars has received mixed reviews at aggregate website Metacritic, with scores ranging from 30/100 to 80/100. IGN and GameSpot gave the game a 5/10. Videos Kinect Star Wars Duel Trailer Kinect Star Wars Girly Vader Trailer KINECT STAR WARS E3 2011 Trailer Gallery Limited-edition-star-wars-xbox-360.jpg|Limited Edition Xbox 360 bundle including the game. Category:2012 Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Star Wars video games Category:LucasArts games Category:Games supported by Kinect Category:Video Games Category:Xbox Game Studios games